The Great Escape
by G. Sun
Summary: Our heroine gets herself out of the frying pan and into the fire and contemplates her life while burning in the fire. Will anyone get her out of or will she get scorched? Read after A BIRTHDAY.
1. Chapter 1

**We return to our recently freed Mia.**

"Um excuse me, but when will I be able to leave this place?" I ask the officers in grey uniform. After getting me out of captivity, these soldiers brought me to a giant camp that looks like it's meant to keep people trapped in here. I must be far from Metropolis because I can't recognize the area. They brought me inside their base and said that the commander of T.A.N.K, the army of Westopolis I presume, needs to see me before I'm released. I never realized I was underground all that time and so much has happened while I was down there. After leaving that place, they took me in a private car and I got a glimpse of the dark ruddy sky. I don't know what's happening out there, nobody's answering my questions. "Talk to the commander," one of soldiers escorting me replies.

I'm being led down a hallway filled with soldiers holding guns. I pick up bits of the many conversations going around me, "Black creatures are…" "…world ending…?" "…can we hold them back…?" "…can't be Egglady…Sonic…" Are the Heartless in Metropolis? They never were before, why now? If I ask, these two soldiers will just ignore my question. The young female soldier opens a door for me, on the door I read aloud quietly, "Commander". The noise and frantic conversations melt away once I'm pushed inside. The two soldiers solute the commander sitting at the desk with his eyes to the phone that won't stop ringing. He waves his hand at the two. "At ease soldiers. This is the girl?"

"Yes sir," they answer at the same time. He pushes a button that silences the annoying ringing, sighing of relief as he leans back in the chair.

"Good, leave us alone then." They salute the commander and slam the door shut as they leave. He gestures to a seat in front of his desk and I obey quietly. "Sorry about them, they take their jobs too seriously. Mia on behalf of the Westopolis, I apologize for taking so long to bring you out of captivity, I'm sure being kept there for so long must've been awful. The late sister of Eggman's been hiding out for so long we ignored her for some time but fortunately one of your friends helped us figure out where to go."

"Really?" I wonder who it was, probably Mizuki or Risa. I haven't seen them in so long, I wonder if they're okay out there with the Heartless. Leaning back in the stiff chair, I remember the look of anguish Don gave me when I made a run for it and I grimace. After he had just told me about having to kill and leave Angelica, I left him and I feel terrible about it. "Mia," the commander's voice snaps me back into the present. "Y-yes?"

"Do you know why they held you captive for so long?"

"I don't really know. I wasn't ever told." His stare grows more intense by every second, I never realized mahogany eyes could be this perturbing. I begin to sink back in the chair. "Mia, do not dare lie to me. You have no records, no ID, no social security, you practically don't exist in this city. And yet you're here and those people took an interest in you for a reason. I want to know why." The commander manages to retain his tight-lipped smile while piercing through my eyes. Why did Don take me? The Professor never said anything, she just ran tests on me, Don never said why either. Why don't I know anything?

"I said I don't know why, when can I leave?" I attempt to hold my ground against the overbearing man in uniform. Abruptly, his glare breaks and he smiles reassuringly. He picks up the phone, dials some number to bring him to the operator, and then speaks into the phone. "Major Gurdo, I need you to pick someone up here." Why do I have a bad feeling about this? I wish I had my bo staff with me, then I could probably fight my way out of here and get on to more important matters like dealing with Seth. In about two minutes, the door opens and a handsome looking guy with stubby blonde hair salutes the commander. "Bring her to E101 until she decides to talk."

"What?" my arms are grabbed by Major Gurdo and I'm yanked from my seat.

"Yes Commander Mercucio."

"You're Commander Mercucio?" I gasp as I'm pushed out of his office. He's the same guy from Don's story about Angelica from years ago, her brother who brought the entire army to get Angelica back. The one who forced Don to kill her-I can't believe it's him! The commander sends me one more smug smile before I'm pushed out of his sight.

E101 is a blank white room with another room boxed in by some glass material. In this room with very little walking space, there is simply a bed and a toilet. Major Gurdo pushes me in without a word and the sliding glass door closes behind him. A small screen is conjured on the glass while he punches in a code to secure me. "When you want to share what you know, let us know. Otherwise, you're not leaving," explains Major Gurdo as if I'm a little kid. I just turned thirteen!

"I didn't do anything, I don't know what to talk about. Please, I have to get out of here," I beg him, banging on the hard glass, but as usual I'm ignored and Major Gurdo leaves the room. Why am I always being captured and thrown into captivity? Didn't I get stronger so that this wouldn't happen to me? Why can't I be strong the way my parents were before they-

My eyes start stinging as I remember the sensation and the jolt of pain from when Korbin stabbed them both. I felt what they felt-their happiness when they were with each other, their joy when I was born, their love for me, and their fear of Korbin. For years I grew up thinking they had hated me since I was born. They ignored my cries and let me cry myself to sleep when I was little. But I was so stupid, I didn't know what they were going through and I didn't realize that they were trying to prepare me for a world without love. "An abomination of Twilight" Korbin called me with rancor; my parents knew everyone would shun me because I had a mom and a dad who defied their values for love. After I made it back home way back then, I was covered in their blood so everyone on the island figured I'd snapped and killed them, I was different than all of them so I would be the first person they'd suspect. The police came over to question me about my missing parents and I couldn't tell them a thing. I pushed the traumatic memory in the darkest part of my mind so I wouldn't ever be reminded of their sacrifice. Their wasted sacrifice on me.

I wasn't worth it at all. They gave up their lives to have me grow up with everyone always being wary of me and keeping me away from them. Seth was the only person who cared for me and now he's against me. I let myself nearly get killed to get Seth back, my parents should've let a stupid kid like me die. I clench my fists shakily as I shut my eyes tight, trapping my tears. They would've been alive if I wasn't a stupid, useless kid. Shade wouldn't have disappeared and broken his promise, Mom would've told me how to deal with my period, Dad would've told me how to properly use his bo staff. I let my tears fall on the floor while I cover my face with my dirty hands. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry everyone. It's my fault everything's like this." Everything's the way it is because I couldn't do anything-I couldn't stop Seth from falling into Darkness, I couldn't stop Moonlight Town from disappearing, I couldn't help Don either. I'm good for nothing.

I lean against the glass wall and press my tear-filled face against the glass. At least when Don captured me, I had someone to talk to. In here it's just me and my sadness. I sink to the floor and slam my fists against the glass, barely scratching it. "Everyone has a right to hate me." Why did my mom bother saving me? She should have let Korbin kill me then and there. And Seth, he should've let me die in the park too. But why didn't he?

My sobs are condensed to sniffles and hiccups, then I sit up, actually thinking the question. He's had many opportunities to do, why did he choose to leave me when I was on the brink of death? I recall his threat so vividly, he would kill me the next time he saw me. But we saw each other and I didn't die. Is he holding back too? He has to be-! Which means that maybe deep deep _deep_ down in his heart, I'm still his best friend. What if there's a possibility for me to bring him back from the Darkness? If I'm strong enough to save him, if he can hear me calling out to him, then there's a chance I could bring him out of that pit of Darkness Korbin shoved him in. It's his fault that Seth's like this, not mine! "I'll do it, I'll bring him out somehow," I resolve quietly as my hands remain on the glass. After my vivid dream about my parents, Seth told me that he would be coming to finish off this world and me along with it. This will be my only chance to save him.

J.G.P.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, after days looking for the T.A.N.K. base, it's been right under my nose. I should've known that under the police station they would set up a base. It was convenient that I found that Risa girl and she pointed me in the right direction. She was strangely helpful despite everything I've done to her friend, she's a questionable person. As I crawl through the vent, I peek through the slits beneath me, watching The Armed Negotiators of Kilham scramble. Kilham, another country on Graham far from Metropolis, started off as a weak country but it's army grew so powerful that Metropolis pays Kilham to use its army.

Look at all them, they're all insignificant people who think they're actually doing something important in this world. They all looked so sure of themselves when they invaded the Aerial Fortress so many years ago. Humans like to think that they're immortal and capable of doing anything. Even now they think they can stop the downfall of this world. It's almost pretty funny, why does someone like me think the same thing?

* * *

After using the toilet and cleaning my hands with a bottle of hand sanitizer that was dropped off while I fell asleep, I lay awake on the stone-hard bed. I should be doing something active, anything to prepare for Seth's arrival. Will I be ready for him this time? I won't know unless I get out of here and the only way I can is if I tell the commander why I was kidnapped. Come on Mia, the answer is somewhere in your head. The Professor ran a lot of tests on me and Don mentioned to me that they would keep me there until my birthday. What's so important about my birthday? I can't think of a reason why.

I shiver, climbing under the thin, paper-white sheet. The hard loaf of bread and cold water I had for breakfast or lunch, or whatever, is making me feel so chilled. I must've lost weight being in captivity for so long-or because of my period. Thank God it ended yesterday, the uncomfortable feeling in my stomach would make this situation a lot worse. I wish my mom were alive so she could tell me what to do. And my dad too, I wish he was alive to help me. I just want to know what it feels like to have people who love me unconditionally. Feeling no warmth from the sheets, I get out of bed and lean against the glass. Abruptly I punch and kick the glass with pure frustration, hoping it'll smash into a million pieces but it remains firm. I sink to the floor, keeping my hands on the cool glass and my eyes to the floor. Did I survive everything just to die in here? I don't wanna think that but I can't help it.

I suddenly take notice of the shadow looming over me. When I lift my head, it's gone. Was there someone here? I shouldn't have let them see me like this.

* * *

I underestimated the size of this base, how am I supposed to find Mia in here? My eyes have adjusted to the brisk air blowing through this tight vent and my ears are tired of hearing the pigeons in uniform panic about Heartless. "…not cooperating with us…will die," one particular voice stands out, muffled by distance. My muscles tense up and I start gritting my teeth. Following the unmistakable voice, I crawl gingerly, knowing that the farther I am from that branch base under the police station, the quieter and more secure it is. Where is that bastard's voice coming from? "….refuses to say anything. She will…letting my feelings…get…my decision alone. Whatever happened in the past with Abaddon is done. My sister won't come back." It's taking everything inside me to not smash this vent open and tear his face apart with my fingers. Remember, you're not here for him.

Maundering away from Mercucio's conversation, I find the silence taking over again and the next vent opening, I see an empty, white room through the slits. I can hear something repeatedly bumping against glass. Mia's down there, I'm sure, there was no way Mercucio was going to hand her total freedom as long as she was in contact with me. I elbow the slit repeatedly until it breaks off, catching it before it falls. I don't want to alarm anyone I'm here, not yet anyway. Putting the broken slit next to me, I dive head first into the white room, catching my balance with a quick flip and spotting Mia trapped behind some impenetrable glass wall.

Her hands desperately slam the glass but it doesn't budge; with her eyes closed, I can see bags under them and a twin set of tear trails down her face. I walk towards the glass, guiltily watching her crumble to the floor as she leaves her hands on the glass. If I hadn't listened to the Professor, she wouldn't be going through all this suffering. Luke I'm doing a terrible job protecting her, I hope you don't hate me as much as Angelica does. I bend down slightly, pressing my hands against the glass as Mia still doesn't realize my presence. I'll get her out of here, I can promise you that Luke.

' ' '

"Hey, how do you open the walls in the white room?" I casually ask the soldier I've been stalking behind. Without realizing it, he brought me to Mercucio's room. Before he can utter a sound, I snatch his jaw and clench it. "If you scream I will end you right now."

"I-I-It's in-the-C-c-commander M-Mercucio-" I slam his head into the wall and he's immediately out cold. I bend down to grab his gun, quietly push the door to Mercucio's office, and immediately point the gun at his face as I approach him. He chuckles about something trivial until his eyes see the barrel and he frowns. "Hang up the phone."

"Lt. Phillips, I'll call you back," he says in an easy-going tone and then puts the phone on the receiver, then glares at me. He's one of the only humans who can glower at me without fear. "Shouldn't you be at least eighteen years old by now? It's been more than four years since we last saw each other."

"Open all the doors in the white room," I command, glaring into his eyes and seeing Angelica in them. No, Angelica was pure, this man isn't.

"You reversed your age right? It's amazing that the rules of mortality bend to you," he says with awe.

"I'm counting to three. Don't make this hard Mercucio."

"The last time I saw you, you looked pathetic, snot streaming down your nose, bloodshot eyes, and you couldn't let go of the body of a little girl." I grimace, feeling Angelica's lifeless body in my arms. The gun trembles in my hands. "I'll shoot," I threaten, cocking the gun. "Don't doubt that."

"Why bother making yourself a kid? I don't understand it."

"I have my reasons. One, two-"

"See my finger?" he lifts his index finger while smirking. "I'm going to push the button which opens all the doors to E101, the white room. When I do, the alarms will go off and my soldiers will pursue you. You better hope you and that girl don't get gunned down my troops. I want to you to live so that I can make you kiss the floor until you bleed out through your ears."

* * *

The blaring alarm startles me as does the sudden red flashing sirens. When I get to my feet, the glass wall is raised and so is the exit to the white room. There's no other option here, I have to get out of here and stop Seth! I dash out of the agonizing white room, relief flooding my eyes now that I no longer have to stare at all that white. Remembering the way from Commander Mercucio's office, I run the opposite way. That'll get me out of here. The hallways are becoming wider the faster I run. I can't believe I'm doing this! But why would they let me out? Now's not the time to think about it, just keep running. Before I reach another corner, a soldier in grey points a gun at my face. Instinctively, I turn around and sprint back, bumping into another gun pointed at me. "Don't move. You're surrounded." I back away, frantically turning at both the officers, wondering why I was given freedom if it was just gonna be taken away from me. Darn it, I have to find another way out of here. The soldier behind me groans and a thud follows; I turn around and my eyes widen.

"Duck!" Don sends his rings bouncing along the walls, eventually knocking the other soldier unconscious. The ring flies back to Don's arm full of rings and he quickly moves to me. "We need to get out of here, you need to do everything I tell you to."

"Wha-? You got me-?" I'm too shocked to utter a proper sentence. Of all the people who would come and save me, it's him? My kidnapper? Is he the reason why this is happening? "We don't have time, soldiers are swarming to us. I need you to trust me," he holds his hand out, waiting for me. I can't _ever_ trust him, not after what he's done to me. But he got me out of that mad room. My hands remain at my side as I tentatively look at his hand.

"There they are!"

Don snatches my hand anyway and leads me down the hallway, sprinting fiercely. Why is he doing this? He's-he's probably going to bring me back to that cell, back to tests, back to finishing me off. I put my head down, shielding myself from seeing Don beat the other soldiers to a pulp with his rings. There's no way he's actually doing this for me! I pull my hand out of his grasp after we jump over the body of a T.A.N.K soldier. "What?" he snaps.

"If you're bringing me back to where I was before, then I'm not going anywhere with you," I reply fiercely. "How do I know you're not just bringing me back there?"

"We have no time right now," scolds Don, extending his hand out once again. "Either you're on your own or you follow me." Reluctantly, I stare at his hand, grimacing. What choice do I have, I don't know the way out. But if he's bringing me back to the Professor, I promise to struggle as hard as I can and make it unbearable for him. I take his hand and nod. For some reason, I feel invincible as we take off together, like nothing in this world could touch us. We sprint down the hallway and maybe it's my imagination but I thought I saw him smile when I took his hand.

* * *

My vent plan worked again. We managed to get away from the ground officers by staying up in these vents. If we go out the same way we came, we should be free without any problems. After a half an hour of being forced to crawl in a tight space, I see the light from the air duct I climbed down earlier. I help her out by pushing her out the duct. I use the walls to climb out with ease. Reversing my age to fourteen made this job so much easier. I would've gotten stuck in there had I been my original age.

I stand offensively once I look past a paralyzed Mia. Mercucio and two other generals beside him point their guns at me threateningly. "Mia, we're not hunting you down anymore, we need to bring you to the city," says Mercucio, without looking at me. "We've received word that a young boy that is leading the Heartless is requesting you." I steal a glance at Mia, whose eyes widen at the mention of _boy. _

J.G.P.

** Fun fact, this was sorta inspired by that cheasy song everyone listened to in eighth grade, "Ocean Avenue" by Yellowcard. **


End file.
